She was pissed
by unbreakable420
Summary: And to think it was on purpose.


A/N- Hey everyone I am brand new to fan fiction. Well writing it at least. I am an avid reader and reviewer. This is my first attempt at a M rated piece so be nice and please review. ENJOY!

**XXX**

She was pissed. After the talk they had how could she do something like this? Rachel was NOT supposed to talk to him. Yet, there she was leaning against the locker letting Finn run his grubby hand up and down her arm.

Little did Quinn know, Rachel knew what she was doing was making her seethe with jealousy. In fact, it was all part of her glorious plan to get exactly what she wanted out of the blonde. Really awesome sex. This isn't the first time Rachel has done this, flirting with random boy to make Quinn want to fuck some sense into her. She knew that Finn was probably the best boy to flirt with to get the desired effect. Quinn knew that she once had feeling for him and that he still had feeling for her. She belonged to Quinn and she knew it. But this harmless flirt and his not so friendly touch always lead to really rough, really hot, and down right mind blowing sex.

Quinn stood there and watched this little "talk" transpire, fisting her hands so hard that her arms were shaking in an attempt to control her emotions. It clearly wasn't working.

"Are you gonna do something about that?" Santana asked whilst taking a step back from the blonde to avoid any attempts to hit her.

Quinn simply turned towards her friend and glared at her while walking in the opposite direction of the little show Rachel was putting on for her.

As soon as Quinn rounded the corner Rachel shimmied her way away from of Finn and walked over to Santana who was standing near her locker.

"Hey." Rachel said plainly without even giving Santana a second glance.

"I know what you are doing." Santana said while watching the brunette throw her books into her locker.

"Oooo S." She said in a condescending tone. "You have absolutely no idea what going on in this brilliant mind of mine." And with that she gave Santana a small pat on the back and nearly danced around the corner after her girlfriend.

"QUINN WAIT A SECOND!" Rachel yelled after Quinn knowing she wouldn't be happy to talk to her after seeing her with Finn.

"No." Came the blondes stern yet unemotional reply.

"O come on babe you know you have nothing to worry about." She said as she finally caught up to the blonde and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Do not touch me right now. I am kind of upset. I'll see you after school. Your dads are still not going to be home tonight right?"

"Yep they are spending the night in some bed and breakfast near this city called Akron."

"We will talk then." And with that the blonde entered her class room and left Rachel standing there doing an internal happy dance.

XXX

Her doorbell rang and Rachel sprang to her feet know it was Quinn. All she could think about after Quinn had left her in the hall was what was going to happen tonight. She knew what she was doing to the blonde was cruel. But the end result was always the same and damn she simply could not get enough.

When she opened the door she didn't see the normal hazel eyes that usually stared are her longingly. They were dark with possessiveness and lust. They conveyed emotions that the brunette was sure the blonde didn't want her to know.

Quinn simply stepped over the threshold slammed the front door shut and the pushed Rachel up against it so that her front was flush with the door.

"You did it again." Quinn stated matter-of-factly. "You let Finn put his hands all over what belongs to me." The blonde's right hand moved from the hold she had on her waist down to the brunette's ass and squeezed. Hard.

Rachel whimpered. She loved when Quinn was possessive and today was no exception.

"You just sat there leaned against his locker while he groped you. You didn't even make an attempt to stop him, and now you are going to pay." The blonde whispered in Rachel ear while moving her right hand in-between her thighs so cup her jean-clad sex.

Quinn turned Rachel around to look her in the eyes. "Do you have anything to say for yourself you filthy whore?"

"I'm sorry." Rachel moaned when Quinn attached her lips to the column of the brunette's neck surely leaving her mark.

"Not good enough." Quinn then pushed Rachel down the stairs and into the brunettes room once inside she again shoved Rachel up against the door only this time moving her knee in-between her thighs.

"Oh G-God… please." Rachel was humping Quinn's leg attempting to find the friction she desired.

"You need to learn some self-control you little slut. Begging isn't going to get you anywhere tonight." Quinn said while removing her knee from in-between the brunettes thighs and pulling her to the bed. "Tonight you're going to begging me to stop. I'm going to make you scream my name so that your beautiful little singing voice will be recovering for weeks." She said in such a low voice. The promise sent shivers down Rachel spine.

Rachel was indeed worried about her _golden_ voice. She was so turned on she couldn't think about protesting. All she wanted was for Quinn to make good on her promise, making her scream Quinn's name.

Quinn ripped Rachel clothing off on the way from the door to the bed. Rachel found herself facedown on the bed with Quinn straddling her ass still fully clothed.

Rachel was wet to say the least. She could feel her clit pulsing begging for attention that Quinn seemed to avoiding giving to it. Eventually Rachel got tired of the light touches on her back and attempted to flip over under Quinn to get her attention.

SLAP… It was hard not loving. But Rachel loved it. She felt the pain against her cheek only intensify her need for pleasure. "Please Quinn… F-Fuck. I need you… Ugh I'm so wet for you baby please. "

Quinn just smirked. "You filthy little slut you like getting slapped didn't you? You like it when I hit you?" She reached down to Rachel's bare sex and lightly slapped her aching clit a few times.

"Yes please Fu-" SLAP… "Yes Quinn make me you little slut. Make me come like only you can. MAKE ME YOURS." She practically screamed the last part and Quinn was all too happy to oblige.

Quinn slammed three finger knuckles deep into the Brunette then held them still while she got what she wanted. "Here is the deal Rachel. I don't like to see that ogre of a boy but his hands on what obviously mine." She began to move her finger slowly. "I understand now that this was all just to get awesome sex out of me." She began moving fast and Rachel couldn't help the moans that began to escape her mouth. "But if I ever see him near touching you again. Consequences. Will. Be. Only. Painful." She made her point clear with extremely hard thrust with each of her last words. At that Rachel couldn't help but come at the possessive words coming out of Quinn's mouth. Her body trembles and went limp when the blonde finally slowed her movements.

She pulled her finger out of Rachel's quivering cunt and watched as her essence leaked out. She bent down and slowly lapped at the girls' pussy until she finally felt her breathing become regular. She stood from the bed and removed her own clothing. After she crawled back up the bed until she was kneeling over Rachel's face. She grabbed the brunette locks to get the girls attention pulling her face toward where she needs her most. "Rachel you better wake the fuck up or I'm literally going to fuck you into a coma."

She sees and eye poke though a hooded lid. "That sounds pleasant."

"Get to work and maybe you will be rewarded like the slut you are."

Rachel gripped Quinns thighs and pulled her dripping sex to her mouth. Relishing in the flavor that was truly Quinn.

"That's it you filthy whore. You love the taste of my cunt don't you? Do you love it when I fuck you face till im satisfied? Don't stop you fucking bitch. Make me come."

Rachel starred Quinn right in the eye as she entered her with her tongue. Bending and twisting the muscle to hit every spot inside the blonde beauty. She moan and sent vibration through her tongue that made Quinn buck her hips down hard. When she felt Quinn's walls begin to contract against her tongue she knows her girlfriends close. And when she starts to beg she can't help but push further in.

"That's it baby right there. Fuck me. Ughh. R-Rach. I-I'm gonna. I Ca-Can't"

When Rachel removes her tongue and sucks the blondes clit into her mouth all Quinn can do is throw her head back and ride out the waves of her orgasm. Eventually she falls limp and her back land on the mattress. The only thing that lets her know she is still conscious is Rachel continued torment of her clit and the two fingers that entered her sensitive and still convulsing pussy.

"Rachel stop I-I can't not again"

Her words seem to fall on deaf ear cause Rachels only response is to add a third finger and increase her pace.

"Rachel please stop I can't. I-I… Fuck. Just. Yes please right there."

Rachel knows she has one so instead of continuing she detaches her mouth from Quinn's clit and gives the blonde a knowing smirk.

"You know Quinn, when I let Finn flirt with me in the hallway it usually to get an earthshattering orgasm from my possessive girlfriend. But I think you just enjoy being the dominant one in bed. Am I right Quinn."

Quinn doesn't reply she has her head thrown back in concentration trying to reach her peak yet again. Rachel doesn't like being ignored. She slows her movements within Quinn.

"Answer me. Or ill just leave you high and… well wet."

"Yes. Yes. I love it when you beg me and I love it when you do what I say. I want to strap you down to this bed and make you beg for release only to make you wait. Now FUCK ME like the good little slut you are."

"As you wish." And with that Rachel lowers her head and attaches her lips to Quinns clit and sucks with a vigor while pulsing her fingers at a rapid pace curling the on every out stroke to hit every spot within the blonde.

"Yes. Fuck me Harder. I coming YESSSSSSS." Quinns body writhes as she comes against Rachel's fingers and mouth which is eagerly lapping at all that is Quinn.

Rachel pulls her finger out of Quinn and licks them clean humming at the taste. She slowly crawl up Quinn's satiated body and lays with her head on the blonde shoulder their legs intertwined.

"Were you serious about strapping me to the bed?"

"The thing is would do to you if I ever had the opportunity." Quinn's lips quirk into a smirk.

"Well I guess I need to go shopping for some new scarfs."

"I fucking love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
